Jägerbar
|referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = }} A Jägerbar (pronunciation: YAY-gər-bar; Germ. Jäger "hunter" + Bär "bear") is a bear-like Wesen seen in . Nick Burkhardt confronted a family of Jägerbars shortly after learning of his duties as a Grimm. Behaviour In ancient times Jägerbars practised a brutal and savage ritual called the Roh-Hartz, to celebrate there young becoming adults, they would kidnap two humans, and hunt them like animals. In the modern era, Jägerbars have found a more civilized role in society. They can easily live amongst humans, and are mostly civil and non hostile. They can be found as lawyers, clerks, and the like, they also seem to be quite successful creatures, as all Jägerbars shown so far are from rich families. As such, their more barbaric practices, such as the Roh-Hatz, are rarely put into effect. Jägerbars relationship with Grimm's seems reasonably neutral, they neither greatly fear them, nor do they hate them, however they are still weary of them, particularly if confronted by them. According to Monroe, Blutbaden don't "rummage" like Jägerbars. Biology Upon Woge, Jägerbars grow brown fur over there face, head, arms and shoulders but not over there chest. There features change, gaining bear like ears, a snout and fangs, they also gain bear like claws. They can also roar and snarl like bears, suggesting there vocal cords change, and they're never shown talking while in bear form, possibly implying they can't. They may be sexually dimorphic as Diane Rabe's Jägerbar form looked almost exactly a regular bear while Frank and Barry Rabe's Jägerbar forms were much more humanoid. Physically Jägerbars are superhuman strong and fast, as one was easily able to overpower a grown man of similar build; however they are much weaker than Grimms, as Nick was able to almost casually overpower two unharmed. They are also able to perform great leaps, like actual bears. As well, they possess razor sharp bear like claws, which are able to leave big imprints in wood. They are also good trackers and hunters, and possess an enhanced sense of smell, as Frank was able to track down his son purely on sent. Grimm Diaries An entry in Marie Kessler's book reads thus: Jägerbars are bear-like creatures that date back to 900 AD. They use a rare Germanic weapon with a carved bear head and a claw-like scoop to disembowel their victims. This weapon is used during Roh-hatz, a coming-of-age celebration of a young Jägerbar from boy to man. Jägerbars can live safely in society as long as they stay away from alcohol. Most Jägerbars are politicians and mortgage lenders. Images 1x02 - jägerbar.jpg|Two Jägerbars in human form with Gilda Darner Bear_claw.jpg|A bear claw Jagerbar Rabe1.png|Frank Rabe morphed Jägerbar-book.jpg|From Grimm diaries. Jagerbar.jpg|Concept Art Trivia *The Jägerbars seem to be inspired by Native American stereotypes, this is emphasized when Nick draws a totemic bear figure while having a dream about the Jägerbars. Although somewhat ironically there not actually native to America, and originated in Germany. See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile